


Interlude

by TsundereLibrarian (kiapurity)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, hot library action, shameless smut that was started before DMC5 dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/TsundereLibrarian
Summary: A brief interlude with V in a library before the events of DMC5





	Interlude

The building feels a little disorganized and it irks you. The present state cannot be helped due to the ongoing terror from a mysterious tree that is making itself felt in the city. Many people perished and the survivors have largely left the area as the roots make their way through the city.

You are one of the few survivors on the edge of the city, trying to comfort fellow frightened survivors. Some heavy furniture were pulled in place to barricade most of the exits. There has been several people stopping by with supply runs and escorting the survivors away from the building or escorting in new survivors.

For now, you are the only one in the building, surrounded by barricades and books begging to be read once again. The tomes’ spines feeling as dusty as your own but you still manage a bare semblance of neatness in spite of the ongoing situation.

Your obligation keeps you firmly rooted to the building and the supply runs have yield no new company for the last few days. With little light left, you manage to rummage through the special tomes in the research room to fully understand whatever it is that’s happening to the city.

There is a knock on the door but the sound feels different and your body coils up with tension, a shotgun in your hands as you approach the entrance.

“Hello?”

A masculine voice calls out and you pause, wondering if voice belongs to a human or a demon. This is certainly not a supply run regular as they did not use the special knock.

“Anyone here?”

“Who’s asking?” You call out.

“Ah, so there is someone here! Is this a sanctuary?”

“Yes.” You answer without hesitation, hoping that the information yielded from tome would give some early warning signals as to the person’s intention.

You worry that the sigils that you painted on the doorway and the barricades hasn’t responded the way the special tome described. They were supposed to glow blue in presence of beings with evil intents. You attempt to clear away the barricade to allow the gentleman and you are briefly stunned by his visage.

Tall, dark, and handsome, the literal romance novel example. You see that he has a cane which might account for the unusual knocking sound and he walks with a slight limp. He doesn’t look frail but at the same time you feel an overwhelming sensation that he’s hurt in some manner and almost want to comfort him.

“Do you need a place to rest for the night?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no, it’s not an issue. There's plenty of cots here.”

“How unusual, sleeping is normally frowned upon in libraries.” He chuckles.

You feel a little shiver crawling up your spine in response to his voice, what in the heavens is this man? Very beautiful and yet so mysterious, dressed all in black with visible tattoos on his arms.

“What is your name?”

“Call me V. Yours?”

You stammer out a reply and that only made him smile gently in response as he curiously examines the building while you restore the barricade to its rightful place and find yourself apologizing to V for the mess.

“Why are you apologizing? You’re surviving this… are you protecting the books?” He inquires with a hint of curiosity.

You explain to him that it’s because at first when the tree went up, there were still people in the building and you stayed behind to keep vigil for the survivors and the supply runs. You wonder if it’s really about protecting books because while some books can be re-purchased, there are various ones in the collection that are unfortunately too rare to be replaced.

The tome that you used on the barricade is one such example and you tell him as much. He nods, understanding that it’s difficult to know who to trust with such intricate information contained in the rare tomes in fear that they might be misused.

He seems weary so you frantically lead him to a cot so he can rest his tired body. There are no more words to be said at the moment because you find yourself worrying about him. What kind of person could he be to effortlessly walk through destruction without any visible weapons once you realize that all he has on him is a cane and a book.

You put your shotgun up, mulling over that thought. He seems human enough and a demon would have no use for a book so the book must mean something to V. You look back at him and he has his eyes closed, resting for a little bit. Taking that sight to mean that he should be let be as you retreat to find a bottle of water.

You’re not sure but you hear a second voice and you tense a little bit, confused because you know you are the only one in the building with V.

“A library, really?”

“I was curious to see what kind of sanctuary this was. It’s a good one.”

“This human should have left by now.”

“You’re right, but her dedication to try saving more lives is admirable.”

You return to the room, V still has his eyes shut and you don’t see anyone else who could have been conversing with him. You are pretty sure you are going crazy or may be in middle of a nightmare that is providing difficult to wake up from.

You take the other cot in the room because you suddenly feel weary yourself from being wound so tight worrying for the last several days. Before you shut your own eyes, you can’t help it but look at V and notice how lonely he looks. You wish you could reach over and brush away his black locks and tell him that everything will be okay.

He is now at your side, having moved in a blink. He seems to be concerned for you.

"Perhaps, you should leave the building. Time is running out for this city."

"What do you mean?"

"The tree's roots are coming this way soon. They feed on human blood."

You pale as your stomach turns and realize that the wards would never work against a such thing. He is right, that may have been why people stopped coming by the sanctuary. You feel yourself start to shake with terror and he pulls you into his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. You just didn't know."

"What is this tree?" You ask, confused.

"It's something not of this world." He starts rubbing your back gently.

Gentle slow circles immediately calm your stomach. His touch is very comforting, although there seems to be something of a sensual nature behind it. You're not sure of his intentions but at the same time you're not sure of yours either. His hand stops suddenly as his eyes meets yours.

"Would it be rather impudent of me to kiss you?"

You shake your head, in fact, you would welcome a kiss to distract you from this terror. Had been putting on a brave face for far too long before starting to crumble. He, too, seems to be suffering as well but you're unable to discern why.

He cups your face in his hands as he leans in for a kiss. Your lips slightly part as he kisses deeply. Tongues briefly tangling before pulling apart to catch a breath. You're stunned by how intense the passion was and he seems to be feeling the same way.

"Forgive me. It's been some time since I've done that."

You shake your head, all is forgiven. That kiss meant everything in that moment. He gives a small shy smile before pulling you in for more. Clothing swiftly discarded before he laid you down on the cot, taking the sight in.

"And his tongue shall be filled with praise."

Your breath quickens as he lowers his body to yours, lightly tracing kisses on your torso before turning his attention on your nipples, teasing them with his tongue. Light flickers floods your core with warmth as you shiver watching him lavish attention with gentle suckling. You almost protest as you feel him pull away after gently nuzzling your breasts. However, you watch with curosity as he moves down, still tracing kisses towards your legs.

Light touches along your inner thighs sends your nerve connections into overdrive with heat flaring. You start panting from what he's doing between your legs, dipping a finger in.

"You're quite ready, aren't you?"

He withdraws his finger, gazing up on your face as he licks it. A lazy smile on his face as he lowers his face on your folds. The moment his tongue flickers across the pink pearl, your hips nearly buckle. My god, this beautiful man is just too much for you. The way your body responds to his touch is as if he's playing a violin and he does it very well.

Small explosions are firing off, leaving you dizzy with lust and the main show hadn't even started yet. You're not sure you would have any energy for what's to follow after the delicious foreplay. You're also unable to tell what poem he's reciting with his tongue between your legs but oh it does feels good. You reach over, running your fingers through his glorious black hair while he's tongue fucking you into submission.

An orgasm rips through your body even harder than the small explosions previously, leaving you gasping for air. V has the ghost of a smirk on his face as he briefly towers over you with a raging erection. He slides one of your legs over his shoulder and whispers faintly before he plunges in.

"Lay the faint maid, and soon her woes appalld his thunders hoarse."

With a gasp, you throw your head back with your nails biting into his butt cheeks with each hard thrust. Hips rocking together, breathing in sync with frenzied coupling as if it was your last day together on this planet.

"I'm burning so much!"

You are pretty sure your body is gearing up for the big one with the heat licking away. Everything tenses up and once he hits that sweet spot with a thrust, you shout his name while your core squeezes around his member. His hips buckles as he does a final thrust, filling you with his seed. He lets your leg drop off of his shoulder, panting as he pulls you on top of him. He buries his face in your shoulder, running kisses along.

This was what both of you two needed, a release from dealing with this stress. Not knowing if you would survive the next day or the day after.

\--

Several months has passed, city is slowly being restored and you still have much work to do with getting the library services back up. Your body still feels warm from the memory, but your heart aches. Parting was such sweet sorrow after all, he had such pained look in his eyes when he left, uncertain whether he would survive.

The cots have long since been put away, shelves back in place with books neatly dusted. Furniture in their right place, the shotgun returned to its former owner. People have begun returning and the books are no longer lonely.

You can’t help but keep the special tome on you, knowing that the information contained within had kept you safe. Sadly, the tome does not contain a guide on how to repair a broken heart. You look up at the reference desk in response to a new person who had just come through the entrance.

Something about him seems familiar, but you can’t place why. His height is intimidating and he has a sense of a domineering aura. But yet, you could've sworn that you once kissed those lips before. Your body immediately reacts in his presence and you understand why.

This man before you is wearing all black with some pale blue trimming. His white hair slicked back in an elegant coif and instead of a cane, there is a long katana at his side. He smiles and pulls your hand to his mouth and kisses it gently.

"It's been a while."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I honestly started this before DMC5 dropped as I had figured out who V was. That was an interesting experience watching it happen in-game and having a very much "oh shit" moment.


End file.
